For lack of a better title
by Alpha and Omega1
Summary: Sherra-sama here! Schwarz and I are collaborating on a fic! ^^ L-sama got tired of the world and swallowed it. Now the Slayers, Dark Lords and their servants, and the Shinzoku must work together and get along...on Earth...please R&R.


Disclaimer: We don't own Slayers.  
  
Sherra-sama's notes: First off, the dragons, like Golden, Black, and Ancient are Ryuzoku. The Dragon Kings and Ceipheed are Shinzoku. I've seen the Dragon Kings and Ceipheed referred to as "Ryuzoku," and that is incorrect. So yeah. Oh, the Water and Sky Dragon Kings are female here, and the other two are male; if any confusion over that occurs in this chapter, then it's your fault for not reading the ever important Authors' Notes. :)  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
It was a normal, sunshiny day. Birds were chirping, grass was...growing, and other happy goings-on were happening. It was a perfectly perfect day. It was also perfectly uneventful. Flat-out boring. To be truthful, this day had seemingly repeated itself for nearly a week. And so, after a week of this monotony, the Mother of all Things, the Lord of Nightmares, was bored. A bored Goddess is a dangerous Goddess. A very, very scary thing indeed. Tiredly, the Golden Lord twirled a lock of her golden hair around a finger. She needed a change. She frowned at the Slayers world, suddenly disgusted by it.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The Slayers gang was having their dinner. Lina, Amelia, and Gourry were having a mini-war over the tremendous amount of food. Zelgadis was drinking coffee, pretending to not know the others. Suddenly, there was a deafening rushing sound, like a roaring waterfall, only much louder. Then all went quiet. The Slayers looked around and found themselves in a black void, a dark nothingness. They looked at each other in the ringing silence, their expressions demanding an explanation for this, but knowing that there was none to give.  
  
There was a flash of light, accompanied by the rushing. A young woman with violet hair that went down to her shoulders appeared. She was wearing a waitress' uniform.  
  
All the color drained from Lina's face. The young woman turned toward Lina and said, "Hi Lina-chan. It's been a while." She smirked. Lina was paralyzed from fear, unable to tear her gaze from this woman. Gourry scratched his head. "Who are you?" he asked curiously. The woman turned toward the Slayers. She was smiling and seemed sincere, but one couldn't be too sure; her bangs obscured her eyes completely. "Me? My name is Luna. Luna Inverse."  
  
There was an incredulous silence as she let that sink in. Gourry was confused, but then again, he's always confused. Zelgadis, however, put two and two together; "You're Lina's older sister, aren't you?"  
  
"You mean the one she's terrified of? Her?" Amelia gasped, looking at Luna. She didn't look that dangerous, but Amelia could imagine her wearing a more sinister smile. Luna smiled her assent.  
  
Suddenly, there were multiple flashes of light, and eight more people appeared in the void. These were not actual human people, however; these were the five Dark Lords under Shabranigdu and their living servants, which consisted of exactly three people: Xelloss, Valgaav, and Sherra.  
  
Phibrizzo was surprised to find himself suddenly in existence again. He looked around. Garv had been brought back to life as well. His acid- green eyes then settled on the Slayers.  
  
"What-what the hell just happened?" Gaav roared, not at all pleased at the situation. Then he glared at the Hellmaster. "You! I am going to settle our score once and for all! Shi-ne!!!" he yelled and unsheathed his huge sword, holding it out in front of himself in a ready position. Phibrizzo merely rolled his eyes.  
  
"Enough Gaav! We're in a pocket dimension," Dynast explained simply, his tone implying that that should have been as plain as day. His General, Sherra, was at his side as always, glaring at anyone who dared to come within a one-meter radius of her master.  
  
Gaav glared at his "brother." Had he detected a hint of sarcasm in that comment?  
  
Dolphin giggled, "We're stuck here because She ate the world."  
  
"WHAT?" Lina yelled, momentarily overcoming her intense fear of her sister. "Who ate the world, and why are we here??"  
  
Four times more the light flashed, accompanied by its rushing, and four more people appeared. They were the four Dragon Kings under Ceipheed: Suiryu-ou Laguladia, Karyu-ou Vulabazard, Chiryu-ou Lanngourt, and Tenryu- ou Baluwin; the Dragon Kings of Water, Fire, Earth, and Sky, respectively. They were in their human forms.  
  
Their clothing was similar in style. Laguladia was a young woman this time, with waist-length shiny white-blue hair and blue eyes. Vulabazard was a man of about the same age, with spiky orange-red hair and fiery eyes. Lanngourt had long hair that was an earthen brown, with matching eyes. Baluwin had blonde hair with green eyes.  
  
The four of them blinked at each other, and then looked around. They noticed the Mazoku Lords. The dimension began to crackle with enmity. Phibrizzo stopped studying the humans to glare at his longtime enemies.  
  
"What are you doing here?" The question was voiced by Phibrizzo and was dripping with more venom than anyone should be able to put into a sentence. Valgarv was glaring at the Dragon Kings with immense distaste; his hatred extended even to the Shinzoku. Beside him, Xellos opened his eyes; his amethyst orbs had a strange light in them.  
  
"I'd like to ask you the same thing," Vulabazard said, careful to keep his tone even and calm, though giving each mazoku a cold glare. Beside him, Lanngourt cracked his knuckles as he prepared for battle. It was obvious the hatred between the Mazoku and the Shinzoku was mutual.  
  
"Now, now, children, do behave," a voice said. It was a woman's voice, soothing and calm, with an undertone of amusement. The owner of the voice shimmered into view, appearing between the Mazoku and Shinzoku. A tall, slender woman with long, blonde hair appeared. She was wearing a black sleeveless dress. Her lips were tinted with rouge and her bangs obscured her eyes in much the same manner as Luna's. She had in one hand a large iron shovel.  
  
Lina gazed at the woman. She had a sense of serious déjà vu. The woman turned toward Lina and smiled. Lina became aware of a warm sensation on her forehead from her two birthmarks.  
  
Within a heartbeat the Mazoku and Shinzoku were kneeling before her. Phibrizzo didn't know what was going on, or why She was here, but as the acting leader in Shabranigdu-sama's place, he said, "To what do we owe the immense honor of this visit?" His tone and demeanor were very different from the last time he had spoken with his "Mother."  
  
Seeing that the Shinzoku had the same question and that the humans were just confused, She smiled. This was perfect. She had made her choices well. Of course, the news She had would have a very serious impact on the humans. Still smiling, She numbed their emotions. That would do it, and no one noticed. Not that they were supposed to.  
  
"To put it simply, I was tired of watching this world go about its hum-drum way. So I took the liberty of destroying it." She smiled wistfully, "but I wanted to do a little experiment, and you are my subjects. I'm putting you all in another world and you," she gestured toward the Shinzoku and Mazoku, "will be stripped of your power." At this point in time, all mouths fell open. Wide open. L-sama continued, "This world I am going to send you to is a world of only humans. It's been working out better than the ones with pure Light battling against pure Darkness. Chaos, after all, is a balance." She laughed softly to herself. "I will give you all living quarters and you aren't allowed to kill or maim or otherwise injure each other. It is up to you, however, to find a way to support yourselves."  
  
She smiled at the shell-shocked group. It wouldn't occur to the humans that their loved ones had all died until later. With a wave of one hand, she stripped the Mazoku and the Shinzoku of their awesome power. There was another rushing sound and the group shimmered out of view.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~` Here ends chapter one! It's longer than I expected! ^-^ Anyway if you have any questions, E-mail one of us. Now that you've come this far, review it! I for one will refuse to update it if we don't get any reviews.  
  
-Sherra-sama 


End file.
